marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Tales to Astonish Vol 1 11
Supporting Characters: * John * Billy Races and Species: * * Unrevealed alien race Locations: * ** Bayou Country *** Vehicles: * Crashed Spaceship | ReprintOf2 = Strange Tales of the Unusual Vol 1 6 | ReprintOfStory2 = 5 | StoryTitle3 = I Was Face-to-Face with the Forbidden Robot! | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Writer3_2 = Larry Lieber | Penciler3_1 = Don Heck | Inker3_1 = Don Heck | Colourist3_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer3_1 = Artie Simek | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = A man reactivates an illegal robot in order to gain recognition for stopping it. He destroys the robot, but realizes that robots are harmless, and instead of cashing in he confesses his plan, and advocates the legalization of robots. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Ralph Supporting Characters: * Anne Races and Species: * * Locations: * -1967 Items: * Robot | StoryTitle4 = I Dared to Look into the Beyond! | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Writer4_2 = Larry Lieber | Penciler4_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker4_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist4_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer4_1 = Artie Simek | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = In the year 2050 time travel is routine, but only into the past. A scientist is frustrated with this limitation and so he attempts to build a machine that will take him to the year 3050. He succeeds in building the machine despite his colleagues' entreaties to give up what they perceive as madness as he will only end up disintegrating himself by attempting to travel into what does not yet exist. When he steps out of the machine, he assumes that his colleagues were correct and that he has failed and merely traveled far into the distant past because everything is desolate. He returns to 2050 not having noticed a stone memorial that states in the year 3045 the entire population of Earth left the planet in order to relocate. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Derek Supporting Characters: * Anne Other Characters: * Carl Races and Species: * Locations: * -2050 and 3050 Items: * Time Machine | StoryTitle5 = I Wore the Mask of Drothor! | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker5_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist5_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer5_1 = Artie Simek | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = An artist named Markas wants to create a mask so inspiring that it will make his name his famous once more. He looks for inspiration in a book about an ugly sorcerer named Drothor who cursed anyone that referred to the features of his face. He completes the mask and deems it his masterpiece and hatches a scheme to commit robbery while wearing the mask since it is so lifelike no one will suspect that it is merely a mask. He empties a safe, but police pursue him into his hideout, though he is not worried as he can simply remove the mask and be safe. But the curse has struck once again, for Markas finds to his horror that after removing the mask, his own face come to appear exactly as Drothor's. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Artist Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * The Mask of Drothor | Notes = * "I Found Monstrom!" reprinted in Chamber of Chills #18 & Fear #1 * "I Was Face-to-Face with the Forbidden Robot!" reprinted in Dead of Night #10 & Fear #1 * "I Dared to Look into the Beyond!" reprinted in Crypt of Shadows #18 * "I Wore the Mask of Drothor" reprinted in Dead of Night #10 | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}